


Je Ne Sais Quoi

by Aelia_Gioia



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: After Party, Alexis is 11, Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, High School, M/M, Patrick has a tongue ring, Piercing, Recreational Drugs, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_Gioia/pseuds/Aelia_Gioia
Summary: Patrick crashes a high school party at Rose Manor.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 33
Kudos: 95
Collections: Schitt's Creek Open Fic Night 2.0





	Je Ne Sais Quoi

It started as just another one of those nights you wished you could remember more clearly once you’ve sobered up. 

16-year-old David Rose ventured out to a club in downtown Toronto with a fake ID, a reusable sandwich baggie full of E and dressed to kill. He swiped his black credit card so many times buying drinks, it practically melted and the rolls disappeared from his pocket before he got a chance to indulge.

As tended to happen when the younger Master Rose would hit the town, the live-in staff of the Rose estate found themselves awakened at one AM as the house filled up with teenagers for an after-party. 

The party raged on through the night and early morning hours. Mater and Pater Rose were 4000 miles away at a secluded island destination with an exotic name that no one could remember. 

The household staff were used to the parties and were willing to turn a blind eye. Provided that the police weren’t called, nothing got broken and the underaged guests didn’t throw up or try to drive home, they never uttered a word to their employers. David was an entitled, spoiled little shit with a selfish streak a mile long but he had endeared himself to his parents’ employees. The staff generally agreed that David was equal parts pain in the ass and total charmer. He had his father’s good looks and his mother’s persnickety insistence that everything be perfect at all times. He was capable of pitching the most outrageous fits of temper – second of course, only to his mother. As soon as he calmed down (assuming that he got his way), he'd remember his manners and return his baseline: bratty, dry, detached sarcasm. 

Hour four into this particular party, all the usual suspects were present; the expected faces of the pack of teens who were all too happy to be recipients of David’s largesse. It was painfully obvious to everyone except David himself that his generosity and willingness to pick up the tab were the reason these particular kids were around. At school they clambered to be invited to one of his parties. The free liquor and recreational drugs available were the stuff of school legend. 

He was standing in a corner talking to Naomi and Kasey from his art history class when Kasey’s eyes grew wide and she looked over his shoulder. 

“What?” David started to turn around. 

“Don’t!” she grabbed his arms to keep him from looking. “That new guy Cobain is here,” she said with a smirk. 

Knowing exactly who she was referring to, David bit his lower lip. 

“_DIBS_!” She playfully whacked his shoulder. 

“Oh _please, _ " David rolled his eyes and casually turned around. “He’s _so _hot...” 

Cobain was keeping to himself at the perimeter of the party, looking nervous; like he was sneaking into a place he knew he’d never belong. The entire school community quickly learned that he was there on an academic scholarship; his parents worked hard but without the financial grants he’d sought out on his own, they never could have afforded to send him to private school.

He always looked so good and put together in their school uniform of khaki pants, a light blue button down under a navy sweater vest. David liked seeing him in his dress-down day clothes; dark wash jeans, a tight grey band t-shirt with a faded red hoodie tied around his waist, moto boots and a slouchy grey knit beanie. The look was wholly uncurated and it demonstrated that he wasn’t image-obsessed or pretentious like their other classmates (David included). Every other party-goer was dressed to the nines in high price-tag fashion, trying to stand out and be noticed. He stood out for an entirely refreshing reason, even if his clothes weren’t to David’s taste; they were different and different was intriguing. Their year had a non-uniform day the previous month and his outfit was much the same as it was at the party. That was the day he earned the nickname that would stick with him until graduation: Cobain. 

He lost sight of Cobain the Party Crasher and eventually his presence more or less slipped David’s mind. He fixed himself a fresh cocktail and stood at the top of the stairs in the foyer, surveying just how popular he was. All of his friends were having fun and it allowed him to feel like he was therefore also having fun. 

He turned towards the sound of a door closing behind him and thought it must be Alexis trying to spy on him. 

Little rat would have to be bribed again. If he didn’t buy her whatever useless piece of plastic she wanted, he knew his 11-year-old sister would tell their parents about the party just to get him into trouble. She was so small and so sneaky; she could be hiding almost anywhere. 

“Alexis?” He turned the knob and peeked into the nearest room but it was empty. His father’s study was the next room in off that hallway and David found it extremely difficult to swallow the sudden lump in his throat. Nobody was allowed in there. Mr. Rose didn’t even like the housekeepers going in his study. 

He turned the knob and groaned softly when he saw two girls and a guy from the year below him cutting lines of blow on his father’s desk with a credit card. He cleared his throat and everyone jumped when they saw him there. 

“I thought I’d made it pretty clear this room was off limits,” David crossed his arms. 

“Sorry, I guess we missed the memo,” The guy said seconds before snorting a monster line. He coughed hard and pinched the bridge of his nose. He passed the rolled up twenty to one of the girls and he settled back into Johnny Rose's desk chair. 

“Um, do you mind?” David raised a brow at him. 

“Sorry, did you want some?” The girl wiped her nostril and coughed. 

David rolled his eyes as he approached his father’s desk. His stomach was in knots. It wasn’t the first time he’d had blow at one of his parties; it wasn’t even the fifth time. The difference was that his conscience was going to bother him about doing drugs in his father’s office. He might have mastered a façade of being too cool for the world but this made him nervous. 

He accepted the rolled bill and picked up the credit card to resize the lines. He crushed a couple of chunks of compressed powder with the flat side of the card and swiped it across the desktop cutting four clean lines. He licked the tip of his finger and ran it along the edge of the credit card. Almost instantly when he rubbed his finger against his gums, his mouth started to go numb. 

Good. If he was going to get into trouble, at least it was good coke. 

He tried not to let the bill touch the inside of his nose before he snorted a line up each nostril. He coughed and grunted a little as the familiar burning drip sensation hit the back of his throat. 

As if he’d chugged three sugar-free Red Bulls at once, David's blood start pumping faster and felt like he could flip a Buick. He waited with them while they finished off the little pile of powder on the desk and made sure to wipe it down with Lysol before he ushered everyone out of the room, careful to lock the door behind them.

His three companions descended the stairs and rejoined the party. David was so jittery he didn’t know if he preferred to go back downstairs to start a dance-off or if it would be a better idea to isolate himself for the inevitable moment when the RCMP busted in his door to drag his paranoid coke-addled brain to prison. 

He finished the drink he’d forgotten about and turned on his heel to march down the carpeted hallway to his bedroom. It was time to isolate, the party could go on without him. Marion, the head housekeeper, would be arriving for work soon enough and she’d take charge of making sure his guests either got home safely or were put somewhere quiet to sleep it off. The action would dwindle without him but he didn’t need to be present for it. 

He was surprised and confused to find his bedroom door locked from the inside. Tonight, his guests had broken two of his few house party rules, the second was no sex in his bedroom unless he was present. 

“Hey!” He banged his flat palm on the door until a quiet voice answered. 

“Just a second,” it said. 

“You better not be in my fucking bed!” 

The voice didn’t reply and when the door opened, David stormed in and pulled it closed behind him. His bed was empty, undisturbed and showed no sign of a hook up. He spun around and was surprised to find his newest classmate standing there with his back against his door. He tried to quiet his inner monologue but couldn’t. 

_ Well this is odd. _

_ He looks damn good. _

_ He__ could get it. _

_ And he’s in my room. _

_ It sucks that he’s straight. _

_ Damn. I wonder if he’s got a girlfriend. Maybe we could negotiate a Devil’s Triangle. _

“Are you alright?” 

David shook his head and realized the shorter boy was talking to him. 

“Hmm? Me? Yeah, I’m good.” 

“You sure? You’re like, sweating pretty profusely…” 

_ Oh, great. _

David pulled his sleeve down over his hand and blotted at his forehead. He cleared his throat and still felt the dripping sensation. Cobain was all-too-comfortable walking over to David’s desk and plopped down in his chair. He rocked it all the way back to its tipping point but maintained his balance easily. They stood there eyeing each other for a while but David’s heart continued racing. 

“Hey...do you need some water?” His eyes grew wide, looking concerned. He jumped from the chair and yanked the mini fridge open. He grabbed the first bottle of water he saw and twisted the cap off before thrusting it into David’s hand. He took charge of the moment and lead David over to his bed where they sat close to each other. The boy’s hand felt warm and comforting at the small of his back. There was a very faint odor of marijuana on his clothes, he’d probably smoked earlier in the night but not since he’d been in David’s room. 

David nodded his thanks, a light blush coloring his cheeks and he took a drink. The water cooled him off but the narcotic was still in full effect. He was not feeling eager to let his classmate know about it; he tried to be much more low-key about his intake of recreationals. 

“How much did you take?” Cobain asked knowingly. David cocked his head, thinking he could refuse to acknowledge what his classmate was inferring. The laugh that burst from his chest surprised David. 

“Dude, it’s fine if you don’t want to tell me but it’s pretty obvious. I’m looking at your eyes,” the boy offered. “I just want to make sure I don’t have a reenactment of that scene in _Pulp Fiction_ in my immediate future.” 

“You are definitely looking in my eyes,” David wanted to punch himself in the face as soon as he spoke the words. He sounded so lame. He hated how much he liked being near this boy and how much he liked the color of his light brown eyes. David looked down at their hands and noticed the chunky brown leather bracelet around his wrist. As soon as he saw it, he could smell the scent of fine leather that mixed with the soft scent of Cobain’s deodorant and it turned him on to the point that he had to cough and put some more distance between them. 

“Thanks for the water, Peter,” David cleared his throat and pressed the cold bottle to his inner wrist. The boy cocked his head again and smirked. 

“Um, no problem, Derek.” 

David’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. 

“Patrick,” the boy said, smiling wide and pointing to himself. David felt his cheeks burn red again and he chuckled. 

“Sorry. Patrick. Yeah, I knew that. I swear.” 

Patrick shrugged a shoulder and inexplicably put his palm on David’s leg just above his knee. 

“It’s ok. You can call me anything you want. You just did a little blow, right? Is that it?” He raised a faint eyebrow as he spoke, David nodded. “Ok. Good. As long as that’s it.” 

David nodded again and took a longer sip of water. “How did you know?” 

Patrick laughed quietly. “Hey, you're not the only one who parties. I’m from the wrong side of the tracks, after all.” 

David didn’t know if it was ok to laugh at that, but he did anyway. 

“I’m kidding, David. I don’t know how that particular rumor got started but -” 

“So, you didn’t really go to that school with bars on the windows? I thought somebody told me you said that yourself,” David blurted out. 

Patrick’s laugh and his smile hit him like the direct hit of a lightning bolt to his crotch. His eyes almost disappeared when he smiled and he rubbed the back of his neck shyly. 

“I _might_ have embellished the description a little but you guys will believe anything,” he replied with a shrug. He had a mischievous glint in his eye that made David’s mouth run dry. “I needed a change. I broke up with my girlfriend and I needed a change of scenery. Plus, I mean, the business program here is the best around. I figured out how to pay for it and here I am.” 

“I’m glad. I’m glad you’re here,” David said before he’d processed the words. 

“Are you? Why?” Patrick moved slightly closer. 

David didn’t have an answer for that. 

“Well I _am_ glad to be here.” 

David’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. 

“What happened with your girlfriend?” David asked, hoping to change the subject but the expression on Patrick’s face told him he’d chosen a bad one. “Sorry, none of my business.” 

“We weren’t right for each other. I’ll just leave it at that, if it’s ok.” Patrick interlocked his fingers and looked away from David. 

“Sure. Sorry if I upset you -” 

“You didn’t.” Patrick interrupted him. “She’s a really nice girl. Just not right for me, you know? Well...maybe you don’t know.” 

David raised an eyebrow and Patrick smirked. 

“Am I wrong to assume that you um, don’t swing that way?” His fingers were still interlocked and he started circling his thumbs around each other. 

“I...occasionally swing that way. I actually swing all ways. Most ways...” he lifted his eyes to the bedroom ceiling but as they ascended, he quickly looked at Patrick’s face and thought he saw a glint of something in his eyes. 

“Interesting,” Patrick said. 

It got quiet between them, slightly awkward. David started tapping his foot, he’d started coming down and the world felt like it was spinning at a much more manageable pace. 

“Sorry I let myself into your room. I was um...a little overwhelmed. I needed someplace to hide out, calm down," Patrick eventually broke the silence. 

“It’s fine. I thought there were people hooking up in here.” 

“Hence the dramatic entrance,” The corner of Patrick’s mouth curled up. 

“Oh _Honey_,” David batted his thick lashes and touched his fingertips to Patrick’s inner elbow. “You haven’t _seen_ one of my dramatic entrances.” 

They both laughed and temporarily, the heavy, awkward feeling between them lifted. It was short lived and soon they were avoiding each other’s eyes. David heard a tiny, unidentifiable clicking noise coming from somewhere. Patrick watched him search for the source of the noise from the corner of his eye. 

“Sorry, is it bothering you?” 

“That’s you doing that?” David looked Patrick up and down but still couldn’t figure out what the noise was. Patrick chuckled and his tongue slipped out between his teeth. David’s stomach clenched at the sight of the metal barbell. 

“Nervous habit. I play with it when I can’t think of anything interesting to say,” Patrick flicked the ball at the end of the piercing against the back of his upper front teeth. 

“Literally did not know you had a piercing until just now,” David remarked and bit his lip. He was already trying not to wonder if Patrick was a good kisser; this tongue ring situation made that a lot more difficult and a considerable amount more intriguing. 

“Well, I can’t wear it at school, or at work,” Patrick said. “But I like it. My mother almost disowned me when she first saw it of course. I’ve been thinking about getting rid of it though. It’s a pain to keep taking it out and putting it back in.” 

“It, uh... it suits you. I like it,” again, the words left David’s mouth before he could stop himself from speaking. 

“Do you?” Patrick grinned. “Do you want one?” 

David laughed. “Oh, no. No way. I couldn’t. You pull it off though. Really well.” 

Now Patrick was the one biting his lip. He looked David in the eye just one second longer than was comfortable. When the tip of his tongue darted out and traced his lower lip, David felt his heart race like he’d just taken another bump. Or five. 

“Can I tell you something?” Patrick asked in a hushed tone. He quickly glanced over David’s shoulder as if he was trying to remember if the door was locked. 

“Mm-hmm,” David cleared his throat and repeated himself, trying to sound casual. Inside of course, he was slowly dying. 

The kiss came without warning. Patrick parted his lips first and David felt the hot steel barbell caressing against his own tongue while his brain short-circuited and then went completely offline. 

He curled his toes inside his shoes and kissed Patrick back, tongues and teeth gnashing. Patrick held him in place by taking a handful of his sweater and pulling him closer. David’s palm found its way to Patrick’s thigh and before either of them knew what was happening, their brains took a back seat and their bodies took control. Patrick gently pushed David back across the mattress and was straddling his leg while the intensity and passion of the kiss grew by the millisecond. 

David sucked Patrick’s tongue into his mouth and moaned softly. Patrick pushed his sweater up, exposing his stomach and David felt Patrick’s bare stomach on top of his. Patrick pumped his hips slowly against his thigh. Feeling this strong body and hard cock against him set David on fire. 

Patrick moved his mouth to David’s neck and he nipped softly on his earlobe. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since the first time I saw you,” Patrick said, his hot breath in David’s ear. 

David didn’t know how to reply. Mostly because he was thoroughly incapable of speech at that time; he was concentrating on how_ goddamned_ good it felt to kiss this boy. He’d almost regained speech when Patrick started to fumble with the far-too-fucking complex fly of his designer pants. 

“What the...open sesame?” Patrick pushed himself up into a plank position with one palm flat on the bed and the other hand wandering helplessly along what he assumed was the waistband of David’s pants. 

“Ugh, fuck, gimme a second,” David lifted a hip off the mattress and tried to find the clasp. For no reason whatsoever, it was located at the small of his back. With Patrick on top of him, he was unable to reach it. 

Patrick puffed his cheeks out and exhaled, feeling his pulse slowing down. He rolled off of David, laid on his side and propped his head up on the heel of his hand. Seeing him seem to lose interest, David stopped trying to get his pants undone and he rolled to face away from Patrick. They stayed that way, laying silently until David felt Patrick’s weight shifting on the mattress. 

Thinking he’d blown it with his complicated wardrobe and Patrick was trying to leave gracefully, his spirit nearly broke altogether until Patrick’s hand slipped under his sweater and he was being pulled backward against his chest. 

“Where’d you go?” Patrick hesitantly kissed the place where David’s neck met his shoulder. “Why’d you turn away from me?”

David sighed. “I thought you didn’t want -” 

“That’s where you’re wrong, David,” Patrick pulled him closer still and explored up the shell of David's ear with the flat plane of his tongue. He felt the wet heat of Patrick’s mouth and the smooth metal piercing on his skin. A chill shot up his body and Patrick enjoyed feeling him shudder. 

“I want you so bad. Is this ok?” 

A choked gasp leapt out of David’s chest when Patrick pressed his hard cock against his ass. 

“Mmm...mm-hmm...” 

Patrick hand wandered down to the crotch of his pants and he applied pressure with his palm against David’s cock. He smirked to himself when David’s ass rocked back against him. David reached behind him and guided Patrick’s mouth back to his neck. Patrick latched onto David’s skin. He grew bold and pushed his hand down the front of David’s pants. He raked his nails through the trimmed hair he found underneath the fabric of his boxers. 

David whimpered softly; nobody had ever pursued him before, especially not like this. It was very flattering, it was sort of romantic, it was…a little intimidating. 

“Fuck...” David took Patrick’s wrist and pulled his hand out of his underwear. He jumped off the bed and turned, finding Patrick looking very confused until he pulled the sweater over his head and he toed off his shoes. He reached for the clip at the small of his back and the waistband of his pants fell loose around his hips. 

Patrick smirked and began to undress himself. David chewed on his lower lip when Patrick’s t-shirt hit the floor. There was a small patch of fair, downy hair between his pecs that David couldn’t wait to feel between his fingers and against his tongue. 

Patrick knelt up on the bed and opened his jeans. He tugged them past his ass and flopped down on his back to work his legs free. David was so transfixed; he’d forgotten to take his own pants the rest of the way off. Patrick smirked and before David could fully grasp what was happening, he was on his knees in front of him, pulling his pants down. Patrick ran his fingertips up and down the back of David’s thighs to his ass and back down to softly tickle behind his knees. 

“Is this ok?” 

_ He checks in – that is adorable. Consent is so sexy._

David nodded and gently threaded his fingers through Patrick’s hair. Patrick swallowed and moved his body closer. David’s breath caught in his throat when Patrick hooked his fingertips into the waistband of his boxers. Suddenly, he paused, closed his eyes and caressed his cheek against David’s cock over the fabric. Patrick placed soft kisses on him, growing bolder and more comfortable. 

His bottom lip was still pressed against the head of his cock when he looked up at David while he opened his mouth further. He maintained eye contact as he opened the flap of David’s boxers and let his cock slip out. David shuddered and moaned softly when Patrick enveloped the head of his cock between his lips and kissed it. He bit down on his piercing and flicked it against the frenulum. If David weren’t still wearing his boxers and if he had any less coke in his system, it would have been a struggle not to cum. The soft, unsure, nervous and sexy as fuck expression on Patrick’s face, his cheeks blushing pink with arousal was such a turn-on.

What made it even more difficult to restrain himself was the feeling of the hot air exiting Patricks’ mouth when he exhaled. 

“You’re the last person I thought I’d be doing this with tonight,” David cupped Patrick’s cheek and leaned down to kiss him again. Patrick hummed against David’s lips and pulled him down to his knees in front of him. They made out passionately while the party died out on the other side of the bedroom door. 

David’s long arms reached around and were firmly gripping Patrick’s ass. The shorter boy was moaning and rocking his hips rhythmically into David. He pulled his mouth away from Patrick’s, sucked a wet line down his jawline to his neck to his collarbone. Patrick tossed his head back and pulled David’s hair hard, evoking a hard grunt. 

“I want to taste you...” David whispered into Patrick’s ear and took his lobe between his teeth. He felt Patrick’s body stiffen up against him. 

“Can I?” David bit Patrick’s earlobe a little harder and enjoyed every second of the hiss that escaped his lips. 

“Mmm,” Patrick sighed with his eyes squeezed shut. “You want to?” 

David took Patrick’s hips and they locked eyes when David started sliding his hands down into Patrick’s boxers. Patrick’s breathing became shallow and he chewed on his lip. 

“This ok? Do you need me to stop?” David tilted his head and studied Patrick’s face for any sign of doubts. Patrick might not have been fumbling around wholly unprepared but David could tell that he hadn’t been with a guy before; he didn’t want his first time to be something he wasn’t ready for. 

Patrick swallowed hard and gave his reply by taking David’s wrist and placing his hand on his cock. As David’s fingers tightened around his shaft, Patrick gripped the back of David’s head and started to suck on his tongue. The softness of his tongue was contrasted by the hard metal piercing and all David could think about was feeling that metal barbell all over his body. 

Precum was flowing freely down between David’s fingers, making Patrick’s skin slick as he worked his wrist up and down. Patrick rested his forehead on David’s shoulder and his moaning grew louder. 

David slowed down his rhythm and Patrick whined into his neck. 

“Let’s get in bed,” David kissed the tip of Patrick’s nose. “I want this to be so good for you, not on my bedroom floor...” 

He watched the grin spread across Patrick’s face and the speed with which he got up to his feet surprised David and made him laugh. Before he flopped down backward on the California King and kicked his legs to fit himself beneath its luxurious black linens, Patrick pushed his boxers down to the floor. He knew what he wanted but he had never been more nervous to get into bed with someone. David smirked, seeing Patrick’s fair skin practically glowing in contrast to his dark bedclothes. He shed his boxers, noting that Patrick did not look away bashfully. 

Their legs intertwined almost magnetically as they rocked against each other. David felt his hair starting to get wet with sweat and the scent coming from Patrick’s salty skin was nearly enough to make him lose control. 

David rolled himself on top of Patrick and pushed their hips together. Their cocks lined up side by side and he thrust his hips forward. Patrick closed his eyes and arched his back, pushing his head into the pillow. His jaw dropped and a low, guttural sound eased its way out of his throat. 

“Feel good?” 

“Mmm…” 

David lowered his mouth to Patrick’s chest and kissed a slow path down to his stomach. He heard a sharp intake of breath when he started moving lower. He paused and looked up to Patrick through his lashes. The shorter boy leaned up on his elbows, watching. 

The taller boy was a tease. Every time Patrick thought David was about to take his cock into his mouth, David’s lips relocated to kiss or gently lick a different spot; the crease of his hip, his inner thigh, his balls. 

There hadn’t been many, but none of the girls Patrick had been with made him wait this long. It was delicious torture. While they might have been doing the bare minimum to either get Patrick off or to get him inside them, David seemed to completely relish in the teasing, in the build-up of anticipation, in the making Patrick so fucking hard he thought he might die if he was denied release much longer. 

And David still hadn’t started blowing him yet. 

“How do you want me?” David asked after leaving another wet trail of saliva up the underside of Patrick’s cock. He gently blew air against the trail and Patrick saw stars exploding behind his eyelids. 

“Wha - what?” 

David chuckled darkly and threw Patrick a bone, so to speak. He closed his lips around the head and in a redefinition of the word ‘slow’ he sucked most of Patrick’s length into his mouth and bobbed his head once, twice, three times. 

Patrick’s hips snapped up off the mattress and he gripped the sheets in both hands. 

“Holy_ fuuuck,__” _he moaned. “What…what do you mean…mmm…fuck that feels so good.” 

“I mean,” David worked his fist up and down Patrick’s cock. “Do you want to fuck me or...am I a top for this evening?” He followed up that question with a salacious wink. 

The thought of David being deep inside him hadn’t occurred to Patrick and it made his heart rate increase dangerously. He’d experimented a little bit by himself but not without a deadly shameful feeling afterwards. David recognized something in his facial expression that answered the question for him. 

“I’m good either way;_ very _good, if feedback is to be believed,” he smirked and kissed his way back up Patrick’s body. It seemed to make the blood flow back into Patrick’s limbs. He grabbed hold of David and kissed his mouth. 

“What do I do? I don’t -” he began. 

“Shh. I’ll take care of it.” David pulled away long enough to dig into the lower nightstand drawer and he pulled out a silicone toy and a discreet sized bottle of lubricant. Patrick swallowed hard and looked nervous, confused. 

“Just something to open me up for you,” David answered the unasked question. Patrick was certain that he flat lined for a minute before he realized that he’d been holding his breath. 

“Does that thing vibrate?” 

“Not this one, no,” David replied simply. 

David settled back against his pillow, bent his knees and spread his legs wide while Patrick started to contemplate what the implications of what he’d just said. 

_ Not this one. _

It possibly meant that there were other toys in David’s nightstand; at least one of which that vibrated. He _really _wanted to see what was in that drawer. 

David’s cheeks were painted with a blush. It wasn’t an unusual procedure but his partners rarely watched him as closely as Patrick was. He rolled his lips inward and bit down hard when he breeched himself with two of his fingers. He rocked his hips slowly, arching his back off the mattress and moaning. 

Watching this happen, watching David's fingers disappear into his ass, watching his eyes roll back and his body reacting to his touch, it made Patrick even more ravenous than before. He wanted to take David, take every last bit of him, and mark his ownership. 

Patrick watched his free hand pad the mattress searching for the toy. When David opened his eyes to question where it had gone his jaw went slack a little to discover that Patrick was holding it, the black silicone glistening with a fresh application of lube. 

“Looking for this, David?” He whispered and teased around David’s entrance. 

David gently pulled his fingers free and Patrick slowly eased the first two inches of the toy inside him. 

“Ohh shit...” David moaned. “Oh god...oh god...so good...oh _god_...” 

Slightly dizzy, Patrick achieved a kind of zen-like concentration while he carefully thrust the toy deeper. He bit his lip and repositioned himself, careful to hold the toy in place so he could suck David’s cock into his mouth as deeply as he could. 

Unable to maintain any sort of volume moderation, David cried out and bucked his hips. Maybe Patrick had never given a blow job before but he clearly adapted any oral skills he’d acquired with that tongue ring and it was pure magic. He stopped fucking David’s ass with the toy but he held it in place with his thumb. 

“Patrick - Patrick I’m gonna cum...fuck...” 

He’d said it as a warning, so Patrick had time to move away but it made David’s orgasm all the more intense when Patrick bobbed his head faster, sucked harder. When the hot flood of cum shot into his mouth, Patrick hummed and used both palms to pin David’s hips to the bed until he’d sucked him dry. He swallowed and let the still impressively semi-hard cock slip out of his mouth. He smacked his lips sloppily swallowing. 

“That ok?” Patrick wiped his mouth on his arm. 

“When the blood flow returns to my brain, I’ll tell you,” David covered his face with both hands. Patrick adjusted himself awkwardly, his erection was starting to hurt. 

“Um, David?” His squeezed David’s thigh to get his attention. 

“Hm?_ Shit, _there are condoms in the drawer. Get over here _now...” _He spread his legs more and tried to collect himself while Patrick rolled the condom on. He fumbled for the lube and handed it to Patrick. 

“You need some of this,” he said bluntly. He ache in his jaw reminded him that there was no way, at least for the first time, that they’d get away with Patrick not using any. 

“Really? I thought - “ Patrick began to ask but David cut him off. 

“_Please,_” he whined. "It's a compliment, trust me."

Patrick applied a coating of the water-based lube and David spread his legs wider. Their bodies shuddered in unison once Patrick began to fuck inside him. David’s hole tightened up, clamping down on his cock. 

“Easy...just a little...” David hissed and Patrick obeyed. As he relaxed, Patrick was able to snap his hips faster and buried himself to the root. David locked his ankles behind his back and lifted his hips to meet him thrust for thrust. 

“God David...oh my...god...” 

“Feels so good baby...” 

David let his legs drop from his waist and Patrick hooked one leg up over his shoulder. 

“Shit...fuck...oh god...” Patrick grabbed a handful of the bedsheet and squeezed his fist closed until his knuckles went white. 

“Kiss me,” David moaned. He hummed, his body vibrating in pleasure feeling Patrick’s tongue lick into his mouth. 

“Mmm..._harder...” _

Patrick pounded into him as hard as he dared until he couldn’t hold off the impending orgasm another second. He kissed David’s mouth and with their foreheads pressed together, the levee broke and he shuddered with each crashing wave, moaning and panting David’s name. 

Shaking and struggling to breathe evenly, Patrick kissed David and ran his hand over his hair, slicking it back. He saw a flash of discomfort on David’s face and his heart sank. He pulled out and rolled to his side, carefully resting his palm on David’s chest. 

“Did I hurt you?!” His eyebrows knit together with concern. 

“No,” David smiled. “Just a leg cramp. I mean, I’m sure I’ll be sore later but...it’s a good kind of sore. Really good.” 

A wide grin swept across Patrick’s face and he tilted David’s chin up to kiss him sweetly. He maneuvered over David and padded across the room to his desk. He tied the condom off and dropped it in the bin, covering it over with a few tissues. 

“Not to sound like a Stage Four Clinger,” Patrick joked as he got back into David’s bed. “But I want to do that again. And again.” 

David chuckled and fit himself into Patrick’s arms. “Good. So do I. We um...we don’t have to tell anybody though.” His voice got soft and somber at the end. 

Patrick nuzzled their noses together. 

“Why wouldn’t we tell anybody?” 

“Dunno...I mean...you’re kind of on the DL, aren’t you?” 

Patrick cupped his cheek and pulled his mouth closer.

“Was the blowjob that bad? You can tell I’ve never sucked a dick before?” His tone was more teasing than upset but it still had a bit of a sharp edge. 

“The blowjob was _stellar. _ Seriously. Especially for a novice,” David teased his heel up the back of Patrick’s calf. 

“So, what? _You_ don’t want people to know?” David tried but could not interpret anything about Patrick’s facial expression. 

“Ok, let’s take a step back. I screwed something up here,” He rested his temple on the heel of his hand. “I am out and proud at school,” his free hand travelled up and down Patrick’s ribs. 

“So...what then?” 

David sighed. “I didn’t know if _you_ were planning on...also being out and proud at school. It’s not a deal breaker – you wouldn’t _believe _how many guys at school are hooking up undercover.” 

“So, again, not trying to be clingy and this might be me working completely backward and out of order here but...do you um...will you go out with me?” 

The question came unexpectedly and was so _ fucking_ cute David couldn’t help himself but laugh. Patrick blanched and looked away. 

“No! Shh, stop! Patrick!” David turned Patrick’s cheek back and kissed him. “You caught me off guard. Yes, I will_ definitely_ go out with you. On one condition.” 

“And that is? I’ll do anything.” 

“Keep the tongue ring.” 

Patrick grinned wickedly and flipped the barbell forward to bite it between his teeth. David groaned in spite of himself. 

“You like it, huh?” 

“Kinda.” 

“Ok. My...um...if my boyfriend likes it, I’ll have to hang onto it for a while.” 

“Already using the ‘b-word’ are we?” David kissed him. 

“I’m a take-charge guy. When I know what I want...I do whatever I can to get it,” Patrick kissed him and held him tighter. 

“Ok. Boyfriend. My boyfriend, Patrick,” David said the words as if he were learning a foreign language. 

“Has a certain _je ne sais quoi,_ _non_?” 

“Oh, _oui__. __Absolument__. _” 

They held onto each other as if they were afraid the other might vanish into thin air if either of them let go. Patrick started fading out first but he jerked his head back and forced his eyelids open. 

“Do you want me to go home? What’s the protocol here?” 

“Ideally, you’d never go home. Don’t tell anybody but...cuddling is my _favorite,_” David made no effort to open his eyes as he spoke in a faraway sleepy voice. Patrick smiled and let himself sink deeper into the memory foam. 

“See you in the morning then. Good night, David.” 

“Good night, Patrick.” 

David slowly became aware that he was awake before his eyes opened. One of the housekeepers was vacuuming the hallway, he heard a soft snapping sound that he couldn’t identify. He peeked one eye open and startled, gasping loudly. Alexis was standing over him, snapping away at her usual sugar free bubblegum. 

“Ugh! You little spy, you scared the shit out of me!” He sat straight up in bed when he saw her. 

“Shit! What the fuck!” Patrick exclaimed loudly and sat up next to him. 

“Are you two _naked _under there?” The 11-year-old asked them. 

David narrowed his eyes and growled. Patrick turned beetroot and pulled the blanket up to his collarbone. 

“Oh, yeah – make sure you cover your boobies, dude,” Alexis snarked and rolled her eyes. 

“Can I help you, Alexis?” David said through grit teeth. 

“Who’re you?” Alexis ignored her brother and hopped up on his bed. David moved his legs just before she sat on his ankles. 

“Um, I’m Patrick.” He looked at David from the corner of his eye. 

“You have a button face,” Alexis tilted her head. 

“I...a what?” Patrick turned to David. 

“She thinks you’re cute,” he translated. 

“Thanks,” Patrick offered a polite smile to Alexis and kissed David’s bare shoulder. David felt him take his hand underneath the blanket. 

“Well I mean, you’re_ ok _but you have a button _on _your face,” Alexis suppressed a grin and pointed to her own cheek. 

Patrick lifted his free hand to his cheek and touched where Alexis was indicating but he didn’t feel anything. He turned to David who immediately noticed the imprint of a button on Patrick’s cheek. He looked behind them and realized that Patrick had slept on one of David’s throw pillows; dead center of it was a one-inch diameter mother of pearl button. 

“Oh, it’s...never mind. Good morning,” David kissed Patrick on the mouth. 

“David, it’s after 1. I want my cappuccino now,” Alexis blew a bubble in his face. 

“So...go make it,” he replied. 

Alexis pouted and made herself very small. “I can’t do it like you do. _Pwetty __pwease __Davy?” _

He sighed. “In the interest of getting you out of my room so my boyfriend can get dressed, fine.” 

Alexis smiled wide, revealing a smallish space between her two front teeth and hopped off her brother’s bed, heading for the door. 

“Close the door behind you – and _never call me ‘Davy’ again!” _He shouted after her. 

Alexis flashed him a peace sign and slammed his door much harder than necessary. 

“She’s sweet,” Patrick kissed his shoulder again. 

“She’s a _pest,_” David groaned. “She knows exactly how to use the cappuccino machine. I put chocolate espresso powder on mine – that's just what the little porker needs. More caffeine.” 

“Porker?” Patrick asked with a laugh. He could think of a few words to describe Alexis but that one didn’t seem to fit her skinny frame. 

David smiled. “I’m not fat shaming. When she was a baby she was bald, her nose was a little...upturned and she had a very pinkish complexion,” David laid back and held his arms out, welcoming Patrick to cuddle into his chest. 

“Our mother’s friend, a fashion designer from Boston, took one look at her all swaddled in a blanket and said ‘Jesus _Christ _Moira – woudja look at the _little _ _ porkah__! _’” David mimicked a very thick Boston accent as he spoke and giggled with great relish. 

Patrick kissed the middle of his chest and raised both of his eyebrows before he flicked David’s nipple with his tongue. 

“You called me your boyfriend. You told your sister I’m your boyfriend,” he said softly. 

“You are, aren’t you? David put a hand behind his head. 

“Yeah and now it’s _official,_” Patrick said with a grin. He pushed himself up to pin David against the pillow with a deep kiss while taking a firm hold of his wrist and squeezing until he felt the bones compress in his grip. 

David pushed his tongue against Patrick’s and moaned when he felt the metal barbell in his mouth. He moaned a second time when Patrick ended the kiss hours too early. 

“I like sex in the morning,” Patrick whispered before he started sucking on David’s neck. 

“Mmm...” 

_ “DAAAAAAAVIIIIIID...” _Alexis called out to him from the bottom of the stairs. They broke apart and Patrick flopped to his back while David clenched his fists and held them over his own eyes. 

“I’m gonna _murder _her.” 

“Eh. She’s just a kid, David,” Patrick pushed the blankets off of him and rolled off the bed. David shifted to lay on his side to admire his nude body in the daylight. 

“I don’t suppose I could take a shower,” Patrick said, collecting his clothes from the floor. 

“Of course you can. Washroom is through there,” David pointed to the slightly ajar door across from the bed. 

“You have your own shower?” 

“Um...yeah...don’t you?” 

Patrick laughed and shook his head. “'Fraid not. Are you going to join me?” 

David bit his lower lip before he got out of bed. He took two steps toward Patrick and stopped. 

“Get started without me. I’ll make Alexis her precious cappuccino and then I’ll be back.” 

Patrick winked and flipped the light on in the washroom. Seconds later, David heard the water turn on. He started to pull on his boxers when his father flung his bedroom door open. 

“David, I – OH!” Johnny Rose averted his eyes from his son’s semi-clad form but didn’t leave the room. 

“DAD! What the hell?!” David managed to get his boxers up and yanked the blanket off his bed to cover himself. 

“I, uh, I wanted to tell you your mother and I are home and uh...” 

“Yeah, great. Welcome home, how was your – BYE Dad!” David tried rushing him out of the room. 

“Alexis says you have a...a new _friend_ over this morning?” Johnny stumbled through the sentence. 

“Yes, I do. _And? _” 

“And? No ‘and’. No...no ‘and’, son. Um...is sh...he coming down to join us for lunch?” 

“I’d like that, Mr. Rose. Thanks,” Patrick stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of David’s black joggers and a t-shirt he’d found hanging on the hook behind the washroom door. He crossed the room confidently and held his hand out. 

“Oh...hello.” 

“Hi. I’m Patrick,” he introduced himself. 

They shook hands and Patrick oozed confidence when he sat next to David on the bed. He rested his arm across David’s lap. 

“Yes, well. Welcome, Patrick. I’ll um...I’ll let you boys get to it – um, that is, I’ll let you boys get off.” 

David’s eyes bugged out with horror and Johnny realized what he’d said. 

“Get off the bed...and off to start your day. See you downstairs in...soon.” The grey-haired man’s complexion seemed to take on a paler shade the more he spoke and he finally managed to shut the door behind him. 

Patrick started to chuckle and David covered his face. 

“So, that’s my Dad.” 

“Seems like a nice guy.” 

“You handled that like...really well,” David raised a brow, impressed. 

Patrick shrugged one shoulder. “I’m good with parents.” 

David smirked and leaned in to kiss him when his door opened again. 

“David Darling, would you mind please making your sister a cappuccino? I – well, hello.” 

Patrick’s jaw dropped slightly at the sight of David’s mother, _the _Moira Rose standing in front of him. He’d watched her show, _Sunrise Bay,_ with his grandmother when he was a kid and she somehow looked younger in person than she did on TV ten years prior. 

“Hi, Mrs. Rose. I’m Patrick. I’m David’s -” 

“Boyfriend. He’s my boyfriend Mom. I’ll make Alexis her drink in a minute.” David jumped off the bed and tried to rush her out of the room but she was blissfully unaware of how unwelcome she was in her son’s room at that moment. 

“How perfectly splendid to meet you, Patrick. And I see you boys have another, _ahem,_ friend joining in with you? I certainly do hope it doesn’t get as complicated as it sounds.” 

_ “WHAT?!” _David’s voice was a blend of aghast and agog. 

Moira tapped her son’s nose with her precisely manicured finger. “Oh _David_. You may think you’re sly but Mummy can hear that the shower is running, dear. Your father has a modest supply of prophylactics in his desk drawer if you run out.” 

“Oh my god,” David raked both hands through his hair and covered his mouth in horror. “Wait - why are they in his_ desk?!” _David exclaimed. Before she could reply, he ushered her out of his bedroom and shut the door. He ran across the room and grabbed his desk chair, jamming it under the doorknob to prevent further interruptions. 

“Well. I hope you weren’t planning on getting laid this morning, because my dick is now officially for show,” David sat back down on the bed, dejected. Patrick rubbed his shoulders. 

“Oh, I think I can fix that,” Patrick kissed his lips so softly, David barely felt their touch. 

The longing for more contact instantly made his dick come back to life. Patrick got up and walked toward the washroom. Steam was now flowing in coils out of the open door and Patrick shed his clothes letting the steam lick at the fair hair on his legs. 

“You coming, David?” He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head. 

David smirked and nodded. He dropped his boxers to the bedroom floor and pretended to hate the slap Patrick delivered to his ass as he walked by him to get into the shower. 

David was initially too nervous to eat. His father had already demonstrated a penchant for putting his entire size 13 Bruno Magli clad foot in his mouth. His mother was a whole other strange cocktail of narcissism, mood stabilizers, and obliviousness. In short, David didn’t think they could more thoroughly embarrass him if they tried to. 

Alexis was merely an annoying inconvenience. She was the human equivalent of a pebble in David’s shoe. They didn’t fight often but she was very adept at burrowing under his skin. The redder his face got, the more gleeful she became. 

As the meal proceeded, David still wasn’t eating. He was too busy watching Patrick. He was polite; made friendly and thoughtful conversation with his father and was full of compliments for his mother without going over the top. 

By the time they were finished, Patrick had all but secured a promotion (David almost choked on his meal when he found out Patrick was a shift leader at Rose Video). His mother had invited him to Thanksgiving dinner and the annual Christmas party. He had also volunteered to tutor Alexis to help her flagging math grades. 

He offered to help clear the dishes, which endeared him to the kitchen staff. 

David realized he hadn’t finished eating and Patrick snickered into his glass of water as he rushed to eat. When David caught himself wolfing down his meal, he looked embarrassed, but Patrick squeezed his thigh under the table and he instantly relaxed. 

When the dishes were cleared, Patrick excused himself to the washroom and David buried his attention into a magazine until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and found his father searching for the right words. 

“Yes?” He felt tension in his neck, waiting for what he assumed was a lecture. 

“I have to say, David – I'm very impressed, son. He seems like a very nice young man. I’m...speechless. I’m relieved. Stunned, actually -” 

“Ok, Dad. I get it. I date losers,” David flailed both of his hands, more than slightly exasperated. 

“This Patrick though, he’s -” 

“He’s positively splendid, David Darling and I forbid you to make a muddle of it,” his mother said as she left the dining room carrying a martini in one hand and a bottle of Percocet in the other. 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Mom!” David shouted after her. 

“Now, now, David -” his father put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. 

“Everything ok?” Patrick leaned against the dining room door jamb. 

“Oh, yes! Patrick, a pleasure to meet you, son,” Mr. Rose shook his hand again. 

“Likewise, Mr. Rose. Thanks for lunch, I was starving.” Patrick smiled at David. 

“Yes, I’m sure keeping up with David is exhausting.” 

“_Dad -“ _David covered his face. 

“I - uh – I'm going to go upstairs now anyway, leave you gentlemen to it. We’re still a little jet lagged from the trip,” he spoke and edged closer to the hallway. “Take care of my boy, Patrick.” 

David was about to say something cutting to his father when Patrick’s fingers interlaced with his and Patrick kissed his cheek. 

“I will, Sir,” Patrick said with a smirk. “And he’ll take care of me.” 

David swore he saw little hearts floating above Patrick’s head when he raised David’s hand to his lips and kissed it. 

Mr. Rose went up the stairs ahead of them and turned down the East hallway. David led Patrick back to his room down the West hallway. 

Safely behind a barricaded bedroom door, David rested on his bed and held a hand out for Patrick. 

“That was pretty impressive.” David smiled. “I think they already like you more than me.” 

“I told you I was good with parents.” Patrick shrugged and wasn’t making eye contact. 

“Something wrong?” 

“I don’t want you to think I’m like, using you for your family. I wasn’t angling for a raise or anything.” 

David laughed. “I didn’t think anything of the sort, Patrick.” 

“People at school though, they latch onto you...” 

David took both of Patrick’s hands. “I know. I know people use me. Not all of them but I know which ones are just in it for what they can get out of me. I’ve gotten pretty adept at spotting them, and you’re not one of them.” 

“Is it...is it too early to...Christ, you’re really going to think I’m crazy...” Patrick bit his lower lip and looked away. 

“It’s ok. I know,” David playfully bumped his shoulder against Patrick’s. 

“You know?” Patrick looked up at him through his lashes, his hazel eyes glowing warm and soft. 

David cupped Patrick's cheek and pulled him in. Their lips grazed and their breathing synchronized. 

"I love you, too.” 

Patrick sighed quietly and David was too close to see him smile.

"You do?" His voice was low his hands easily found David's waist.

David nodded and nuzzled Patrick's nose with his own. "Mmhmm. Don't you feel it?"

"I do...I love you, David." Patrick's kiss was hot and wet and deep never in his wildest dreams did he let himself imagine the events of the night would be possible.

He ended up alone in David's room, by chance.

They had slept together. They had amazing, mind-blowing sex that answered any questions and lingering doubts he had about his sexual preferences.

He had met David's family and they liked him. He'd been invited back for an intimate holiday dinner and an uber-exclusive Christmas party as if he was already one of them.

David agreed to be his boyfriend and they'd already used "The L Word."

The last bit was the part that ought to have terrified them both. They were young and neither of them were naive enough not to realize how few teenage relationships lasted.

This particular fact however, buoyed Patrick's confidence. His own parents were high school sweethearts.

This could be real.

This could be it.

* * *

Twenty-five years later Patrick passed by their bedroom and saw David struggling with his bowtie. If he took much longer they were going to be late for the Christmas party and his mother would not be pleased.

"Need some help?" He leaned against the door, his ankles crossed.

"I can't see to tie it...I..." David grumbled, moved closer to the mirror and he twirled his wedding band around his finger the way he always did when he was nervous or agitated.

"Maybe wear your glasses?" Patrick suggested.

"I don't want to look old." David frowned at his reflection.

"Hmm. Let me check just one thing though..."

Patrick found David's glasses on the bureau and slipped them onto his face. He looked at his husband admiringly. 

"Yep, still the sexiest man on Earth." He smiled and David blushed.

Patrick helped David with his bowtie and a few minutes later, the limo arrived to pick them up.

"Are we going to sneak away to your old room?" Patrick asked. 

David chuckled under his breath.

"Don't we always?"

Patrick grinned and then stuck out his tongue, provocatively. David saw the small, raised scar that marked the spot where a metal barbell once pierced his husband's tongue. He thought about that piercing fondly, he even missed it from time-to-time.

That night was particularly special.

Johnny Rose, confident that the corporation he'd dedicated his life to would outlive him, was announcing his official retirement from his position as CEO of Rose Video Streaming and he was naming his son-in-law Patrick Brewer as his successor.

Since before he graduated from business school, Johnny had taken Patrick under his wing and working together, the business had evolved from brick-and-mortar DVD rental stores to the number two online media streaming service in North America. David had gone on to study design and media marketing. He worked up to the position of Vice President of Marketing at RVS by the age of 30.

The puzzle pieces of their lives fell completely and permanently into place that first night. It all started with one kiss and an opportunity that could have passed them by.


End file.
